Tina Cohen-Chang
Tina Cohen-Chang è un personaggio principale della serie televisiva statunitense Glee ed è interpretata dall'attrice e cantante Jenna Ushkowitz sin dalla Prima Stagione. Tina, attualmente, è una studentessa dell'ultimo anno alla William McKinley High School, dove partecipa attivamente alle prove con il Glee Club della scuola essendo uno dei membri originali delle Nuove Direzioni. All'inizio della Prima Stagione finse di soffrire di balbuzie, sostenendo di aver cominciato ad averla quando era più giovane, alle elementari, per allontanare la gente a causa della sua timidezza. Ora lei sembra andare d'accordo con la maggior parte degli altri membri del Glee Club. Nella seconda stagione, il suo personaggio sembra diventare più fiduciosa, così come nelle stagioni tre e quattro. Nella quarta stagione, si sviluppa una personalità esuberante e talvolta maleducato. viene nominata vincitrice di 'Diva Week' in Una vera Diva. Tina nella prima stagione esce con Artie Abrams, ma ha iniziato a vedere Mike Chang prima di rompere con Artie, dopo essersi innamorati al Camp asiatico durante l'estate. Il rapporto tra Tina e Mike è stato il rapporto più duraturo nello show, con la durata di due intere stagioni, senza rotture. Tuttavia, entro l'inizio della quarta stagione, Tina ha rotto con Mike, scegliendo di non impegnarsi in una relazione a lunga distanza. Ha detto che lei è ancora innamorata di Mike, ma rimangono amici dopo la produzione della scuola di Grease. Ha una cotta per Blaine Anderson più avanti nella stagione, che poi si sviluppa in una stretta amicizia. Quando Finn muore,è l'unica che si reca da Emma Pillsbury per superare il fatto. Biografia Prima Stagione Voci fuori dal coro Tina e Artie si iscrivono insieme al Glee Club. Quando Tina scrive il suo nome aggiunge T in più a causa della sua balbuzia. Fa le audizioni per il Glee Club con la canzone I Kissed a Girl di Katy Perry, e finisce la performance con uno schiaffo alla coscia. La prima canzone che Glee canta insieme è Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat. Più tardi Tina e gli altri membri guardano lo spettacolo dei Vocal Adrenaline che eseguono Rehab, che lascia il club senza parole, mentre Tina dice: "Siamo c-c-condannati." Dopo che il signor Schuester dice che vuole abbandonare il Glee, perché sua moglie Terri Del Monico era incinta, Finn decide di non sciogliere il glee club, ma di preparare una performance, e affida compiti a il club. Finn chiede a Tina cosa sa fare, a cui lei non finisce di rispondere perchè probabilmente non sapeva che dire, ma Finn le dice che troveranno qualcosa anche per lei. Si esibisce al fianco dei suoi compagni in Don't Stop Believin', che convince Will a restare. La strada per il successo All'inizio dell'episodio Tina è vista praticare insieme a Artie e Mercedes le note delle scale musicali. Come gli altri membri del Glee Club lei si rifiuta di volersi esibire in Le Freak per reclutare nuovi membri, quindi seguendo l'idea di Rachel lei assieme al resto del Glee si esibiscono in Push It. Acafellas Tina e le ragazze vanno in cerca di Dakota Stanley. Lei e Rachel dicono a Mercedes di non perseguire un rapporto romantico con Kurt, perché pensano che lui sia gay e Mercedes sarà molto probabilmente delusa, ma Mercedes rifiuta i loro consigli. Quando il glee club lavora all'autolavaggio, si vedono Artie e Tina insieme. La scoperta di un talento All'inizio della puntata Tina balla per Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It) con Kurt e Brittany, ma vengono fermate da Burt. Kurt tenta di nascondere la sua sessualità dicendo che Tina è la sua "fidanzata" e che i loro abiti sono in realtà i costumi per il football. Burt Hummel, il padre di Kurt, dice portagli i biglietti per la prima partita. Più tardi nell'episodio, il signor Shue premia Tina con il suo primo assolo, Tonight, da West Side Story, perché non ha ancora avuto un assolo. Più tardi nell'auditorium, dove lei si esibisce con la canzone, scopre di essere volubile sull'ultima nota alta e insiste sul fatto che Shue deve dare l'assolo a Rachel. Mr. Schuester fa notare che la sua balbuzia diminuisce quando prende fiducia in se stesse. Alla fine, il signor Schuester da l'assolo a Tina, e Rachel lascia il club per fare il musical con Sandy. Un grande ritorno April Rhodes si guadagna la fiducia del club e insegna a Tina e Mercedes come rubare. Tina si preoccupa per Quinn dato che pensano abbia una malattia, ma Puck rivela che in realtà è incinta. Tina canta Last Name e Somebody to Love con il club. Vitamina D Will Schuester propone un concorso mash-up, mettendo le ragazze contro i ragazzi, e promette che il gruppo vincitore sceglierà il numero di apertura per il prossimo concorso alle Provinciali. Quando arriva il momento dei ragazzi di svolgere la loro esibizione, le ragazze sembrano sconvolte dallo spettacolo sorprendente e capiscono che sarà difficile batterli. Terri Schuester dà Tina e le altre ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni la vitamina D, così eseguono anche loro una versione iper-eccitata di Halo/Walking on Sunshine. Alla fine, il signor Schuester scopre che Terri ha dato a tutti le pillole ed è furioso con entrambe le squadre. Guerra aperta Tina è stata scelta da Sue per far parte nei Ragazzi di Sue, insieme con gli studenti di minoranza nelle Nuove Direzioni: Santana, Artie, Kurt, Mike, Mercedes e Matt Rutherford. Sue si riferisce a Tina come "Asiatica", ma è un po' confusa se intenda lei o Mike perché sono entrambi asiatici, tuttavia, Sue chiama over "Altro asiatico," e entrambi si alzano e vanno nel gruppo di Sue. Si esibisce in Hate on Me con il resto del gruppo. Più tardi Sue e Will litigano davanti a tutta la squadra e allora Tina lascia la stanza dopo di Mercedes. Infine, tutti ritornano ad essere un unico gruppo e si esibiscono in Keep Holding On per Quinn. Musica su 2 ruote Tina inizia ad avere un interesse verso Artie e la sua disabilità. Dopo le prove Tina dice ad Artie di ammirarlo e gli chiede come mai si trovi sulla sedia a rotelle. Artie confessa a Tina di essere stato coinvolto in un incidente d'auto quando lui aveva otto anni, Tina è molto probabilmente la prima persona a cui Artie lo rivela. Per poi aggiungere di avere ancora il pieno utilizzo del suo pene, questo fa imbarazzare Tina che se ne va imbarazzata. Successivamente fa una gara sulle sedie a rotelle assieme ad Artie, quando la scuola è chiusa. Qui lo bacia e gli rivela che ha sempre finto di balbettare dalla prima media, perchè era troppo timida per parlare con le persone. Artie rimane deluso dal suo comportamento perchè si è servita di una disabilità per un motivo così stupido e aggiunge anche che Tina potrà avere una vita normale mentre lui no. Alla fine dell'episodio, Tina canta un piccolo assolo durante la performance di Proud Mary e sempre durante l'esibizione rivolge un triste sorriso a Artie. Come Madonna Dopo un breve periodo Artie perdona Tina per il suo comportamento, ma poco dopo fa alcuni commenti misogini sul suo look, chiedendole di vestire in modo più seducente. Tina pretende le sue scuse , e la coppia si riconcilia. Teatralità Allarmato dalla "Twilight-mania" che si diffonde nella scuola, il Preside Figgins vieta a Tina di vestirsi con abiti gotici. La ragazza, dopo una breve crisi d'identità provocata dai suoi nuovi vestiti, può tornare a vestire come al solito dopo aver minacciato il Preside che sarà morso da suo padre, un pericoloso «vampiro asiatico». Seconda Stagione Audizioni All'inizio dell'episodio, Jacob Ben Israel interroga aggressivamente i membri del Glee Club su quello che hanno fatto durante l'estate. Lui domanda a Tina e Mike se le voci sulla loro relazione si reale, Tina risponde dicendo che l'unico motivo per cui dovrebberò stare insieme e perchè sono asiatici e questo secondo lei è da razzisti. Ma successivamente, la telecamera l'inquadra mentre si stringono la mano e questo lascia intuire che le voci sulla loro presunta relazione sia vera. Artie è deciso a riconquistare Tina e per farlo chiede a Finn di poter far il provino per entrare a far parte dei McKinley Titans. Artie spiega a Finn che la relazione tra lui e Tina è finita quando la ragazza è andata al campo asiatico assieme a Mike per insegnare le arti musicali. Durante questo flashback, Tina viene vista cantare Getting to Know You dal musical'' il Re ed Io mentre Mike danza, ma nel bel mezzo della canzone i due iniziano a baciarsi. In un altro flashback, si viene a conoscenza del motivo per cui Tina ha rotto con Artie. La ragazza ha deciso di smettere di frequentarlo perchè non le dava attenzione e anche perchè guardava ripetutamente il film Tornando a casa quando trascorevvano del tempo assieme. Quando le Nuove Direzioni si esibiscono in Empire State of Mind per cercare nuovi membri Tina è presente e canta in sottofondo. Tina assieme a Mike vengono informati dalla comunità asiatica che Sunshine Corazon una nuova stundentessa del Mckinley è stata mandata da Rachel in un centro di riabilitazione, quindi avverto Will che rimane molto deluso dal comportamento di Rachel e Tina commenta dicendo che Rachel "E' un'ambizioso piccolo mostro che fà di tutto per non farsi oscurare." Alla fine dell'episodio, mentre Rachel canta What I Did for Love, Artie guarda tristemente Tina mentre danza con Mike. Sfida a coppie La nuova coppia si esibisce in una duetto, cantando Sing! del musical A Chorus Line. Nuove Direzioni Dopo che le Nuove Direzioni vincono le provinciali,per festeggiare Tina e Mercedes con le Nuove Direzioni si esibiscono nel brano Dog Days Are Over di ''Florence e The Machine. Stupide canzoni d'amore Durante San Valentino il professor Schuester da come compito della settimana quello di cantare la propia canzone d'amore preferita,Tina si esibisce in'' My Funny Valentine di Babes in Arms per Mike ma viene così sopraffatta dall'emozione da smettere di cantare e iniziare a piangere. La notte dei negletti Successivamente Will dice ai ragazzi che saranno loro a dover pagare i soldi per il viaggio a New York,i ragazzi del glee non sanno propio come trovare i soldi per il viaggio ma ad aiutarli arriva Holly Holliday che suggerisce a Will di fare una spettacolo chiamato "Notte della rivalsa" con l'intento di raccogliere i soldi per il viaggio e allenare i ragazzi per le nazionali a New York,i ragazzi sono entustiasti all'idea e a partecipare a questa spettacolo di beneficenza si unisce anche Sunshine Corazon che propone di invitare tutti i suoi 600 followers,ma la sera dello spettacolo Sandy Ryerson convince Sunshine e i suoi followers a non andare allo spettacolo cosi alla fine ad assistere vi sono solo sei persone e quattro di questi appartengono alla Lega dello sterminio fondata da Sue per distruggere le Nuove Direzioni.Durante lo spettacolo Tina si esibisce in ''I Follow Rivers di Lykke Li ''ma riceve cosi tanti insulti da smettere di cantare e abbandonare il palco per poi piangere per un'ora. Il ballo Durante i preparativi per il ballo il Preside Figgins dice a Will che la band degli Air Supply non potrà cantare al ballo quindi offre al glee la possibilità di cantare la sera del ballo,Will appare dubbioso ma successivamente accetta poichè i fondi della band sarannò destinati tutti al glee club,durante il ballo Tina assieme a Brittany e Blaine si esibiscono in ''I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You dei Black kids. Dirsi addio Durante i funerali di Jean Sylvester Tina,Artie,Kurt e Finn assieme tutti gli altri ragazzi del glee gli rendono omaggio cantando la canzone Pure Imagination di ''Willy Wonka e la fabbrica di cioccolato poichè era il film che Jean preferiva in assoluto. '' New York Alle Nazionali Tina assieme agli altri membri del Glee Club si esibiscono in Light Up the World. Qui lei ottiene una piccola parte duettando con Artie nonostante l'impegno le Nuove Direzione si posizionano al 12 posto e quindi non riesco nemmeno ad entrare nella Top 10 ma Tina e gli altri membri del Glee non sono delusi e insieme festeggiano il raggiungimento del 12 posto e la fine dell'anno scolastico. Terza Stagione Il pianoforte viola Sono un unicorno La F asiatica Esprimi un desiderio La prima volta La guerra dei Glee Club Le elezioni Crescere Uno straordinario Natale Sì/No Michael Cuore Sto arrivando Il fratellone Saturday Night Glee-ver Addio, Whitney L'occasione di una vita L'ultimo ballo Il fattore Unique Le Nazionali Il giorno del diploma Quarta Stagione La nuova Rachel E' iniziato un nuovo e il glee club è popolare. Tina ha una nuova assistente Dottie Kazatori. Jacob Ben Israel fa le sue solite interviste di inizio anno e chiede a Blaine, Tina, Brittany e Artie chi è la nuova Rachel. Tutti e quattro in coro rispondono "Io!". Ma un nuovo membro si aggiunge alla gara per essere la nuova Rachel, Wade "Unique" Adams. Così tutti e quattro, escluso Artie che fa il giudice, si sfidano per scegliere la nuova Rachel. Tina dice che la stessa Rachel ha deciso che lei doveva brillare quest'anno quindi ritiene inutile la competizione. La sfida ha inizio: la canzone scelta (da Tina) è Call Me Maybe. Al Lima Bean, Blaine e Tina ordinano qualcosa da bere e vengono serviti da Kurt, che non essendo stato ammesso alla NYADA ha trovato un lavoro come barista. Tina stressa Artie di fare la sua decisione riguardo la nuova Rachel al tavolo da pranzo. Viene interrotta da Marley che informa i ragazzi del glee che proverà a fare le audizioni, Tina le augura buona fortuna dicendo che molti studenti lo faranno. Tina sembra essere molto a disagio quando gli atleti e le cheerleaders prendono in giro la nuova donna della menza che è visibilmente in sovrappeso, che si rivela essere la madre di Marley. Alle audizioni Glee Club, Tina è chiaramente preoccupata e intimorita dalla performance di Marley di New York State of Mind. Più tardi, Tina si compra il voto di Artie regalandogli un dessert e ad alta voce sottolinea ancora una volta che Rachel aveva già scelto lei per guidare il club il prossimo anno. Ma, il verdetto è scelto. La nuova Rachel è Blaine. Aggiunge che Brittany è arrivata 2°, il che significa che lei era arrivata terza. Si riprende con rabbia il dessert, e poi accoglie Marley nel Glee club. Tina è di nuovo a disagio quando le cheerios e i titans prendono in giro la mamma di Marley. Quando Marley rivela che lei è la figlia di Millie Rose e lascia il tavolo da pranzo dicendo 'pensavo che eravate diversi', rendendo Tina e gli altri membri del glee visibilmente in colpa. Tina e il resto della squadra si scusano con Marley e le chiedono di cantare da solista su un numero. Ammettono che la popolarità gli aveva dato alla testa. Marley canta Chasing Pavements, infine si abbracciano tutti insieme. Britney 2.0 Cambio di look Fine di una storia Il ruolo adatto Glease I superduetti Ringraziamento Canto del cigno Il miracolo di Natale Sadie Hawkins Mettersi a nudo Una vera Diva Lo voglio Come nei film Faida Passioni segrete Colpo al cuore Originale Luci sul passato Wonder-ful Tutto o niente Quinta Stagione Love, Love, Love La rivincita di Tina Addio, Finn Katy contro Gaga La fine del Twerk Progetti Il burattinaio Intanto, lo scorso Natale... Amici-Nemici Trio La Città degli Angeli Una settimana d'addio Addio, glee club! La sera della prima Personalità Durante la Prima Stagione, Tina è una ragazza strana, molto timida, balbuziente e mite. Fin da piccola, Tina ha trascorso gran parte della sua vita facendo del suo meglio per restare nelle cerchie delle persone intorno a lei, temendo fortemente di essere lasciata sola. La sua paura di essere al centro dell'attenzione è venuta fuori quando, ancora alle elementari, doveva affrontare una terribile interrogazione e scelse di fingere di essere balbuziente per scampare ad un brutto voto. Per quanto efficace come scusa, Tina è stata poi costretta a continuare a balbettare da quella specifica occasione in avanti. L'ha usata come barriera per proteggersi da qualcuno con cui si sentiva a disagio a dover interagirci. Per molto tempo, il vero amico di Tina alle superiori è stato Artie, attratto da lei visto che sentiva una connessione sulla base delle loro disabilità. In realtà, Tina è davvero sorprendente, senza paura quando deve cantare all'audizione per entrare nel Glee-Club. Nonostante tutto, dopo un appuntamento con Artie gli confessa di non essere balbuziente e all'inizio della Seconda Stagione riprende a parlare fluentemente. Secondo il suo profilo su Facebook, a Tina piace ascoltare la emo-core music e un po' di metal ad alta velocità, anche se ha una forte passione per delle icone classiche. Nella sua iniziale fase dark tagliò i capelli alle sue bambole e passare il tempo con la sua logopedista, di nome Judy, benché non sia chiaro se sia vero o no dato che la storia della balbuzie era una farsa. Col tempo, le insicurezze di Tina sono diminuite e l'hanno trasformata in una donna forte, audace e combattiva, fiera di se stessa, nonostante sia a volte succube del desiderio di rientrare negli standard ideali di bellezza e di avere come modello alcune personalità occidentali, dai tratti somatici differenti dai suoi. Attualmente, Tina è intraprendente e pronta ad una relazione seria, che però metterà in secondo piano fino a che non sarà certa di essersi garantita un futuro, possibilmente come artista o altrimenti alla facoltà di Veterinaria. Canzoni Assoli Prima Stagione: Truecolors.jpg|True Colors (Capellografia)|link=True Colors Seconda Stagione: TinaFollowYou.jpg|I Follow Rivers (La notte dei negletti)|link=I Follow Rivers Terza Stagione: Bylm.png|Because You Loved Me (Il fattore Unique)|link=Because You Loved Me Quarta Stagione: Gangnam style glee club.jpg|Gangnam Style (Ringraziamento)|link=Gangnam Style TinaIDKHTLH.png|I Don't Know How to Love Him (Sadie Hawkins)|link=I Don't Know How to Love Him Hungup.jpg|Hung Up (Una vera Diva)|link=Hung Up Duetti Seconda Stagione: Tumblr lhyfv3m9ji1qgkj12o1 500.jpg|Sing! (Mike) (Sfida a coppie)|link=Sing! Dog_Days_Are_Over_Glee_Club_Stagione2.jpg|Dog Days Are Over (Mercedes) (Nuove Direzioni) Terza Stagione: Love.jpg|L-O-V-E (Mike) (Cuore)|link=L-O-V-E 1000px-Fwaf.png|Flashdance (What a Feeling) (Il fattore Unique)|link=Flashdance (What a Feeling) images (2).jpeg|Tina - Cell Block Tango Assoli in numeri di gruppo In sottofondo Canzoni non rilasciate Prima Stagione: *''I Kissed a Girl'' di Katy Perry *''Tonight'' dal musical West Side Story Seconda Stagione: *''Getting to Know You'' dal musical Il re ed io *''My Funny Valentine'' di Babes In Arms Quinta Stagione: *''Revolution'' dei Beatles Curiosità *Soffre di acne rosacea. *Sa suonare il piano. *Da ubriaca è una sbronzallegra, come Mercedes. *Prima di entrare nel Glee-Club aveva solo due amici su Facebook, i suoi genitori. *Ha una sorella maggiore. *Fingendo di essere un vampiro ha spaventato il Preside Figgins a morte, costringendolo ad esonerarla a vita dall'ora di Educazione Fisica. *Lei è l'unico dei 6 membri originali delle Nuove Direzioni a non avere una linea personale in Don't Stop Believin'. *L'unico membro del Glee-Club ad aver avuto assoli che, in seguito, sono stati cantati di nuovo da altri membri del club. *Adora il personaggio di Vicki il robot. *Aveva un tatuaggio su un fianco dedicato a Mike Chang, ma dopo la loro rottura è stata costretta a modificarlo. *Viene spesso presa in giro per aver "vapo-stuprato" Blaine. Citazioni :Articolo Principale: Citazioni Tina Galleria di foto Tina20.jpg Tina19.jpg Tina18.jpg Tina17.jpg Tina16.jpg Tina15.jpg Tina14.jpg Tina13.jpg Tina12.jpg Tina11.jpg Tina10.jpg Tina9.jpg Tina8.jpg Tina7.jpg Tina6.jpg Tina5.jpg Tina4.jpg Tina3.jpg Tina2.jpg Tina1.jpg Tina33.jpg Tina32.jpg Tina31.jpeg Tina30.jpg Tina29.jpg Tina28.jpg Tina27.jpg Tina26.jpg Tina25.jpg Tina24.jpg Tina23.jpg Images_(1)tina.jpg CBTTina.jpg Tina22.jpg Tina21.jpg Tumblr mv4lwcdtdo1qikgsvo1 500.png Tumblr mv4ls8KjXq1qikgsvo1 500.png Tinacohenchangs5.jpg Video Navigazione en:Tina Cohen-Changde:Tina Cohen-Changes:Tina Cohen-Changfr:Tina Cohen-Chang Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Personaggi Principali Categoria:Membri delle Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Studenti Liceo McKinley Categoria:Membri Cheerios Categoria:Eterosessuale Categoria:Ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Ex Membri Cheerios